Fish Fly! Fish Fly!
Fish Fly! Fish Fly! is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Sleeping Dragon Isle in Eryth Sea, between Riki and Reyn at green affinity. Introduction Reyn: Oi, Riki! What you up to? Riki: Reyn see! Lots of fish! Fish with wings jump out of water! See! Reyn: Hahaha. You must be joking! There’s no such things as fish with wings. You’ve lost the plot! Gain (+8) Riki: ''Riki just see one!'' See, see! Fish fly! Reyn: Oh yeah. I saw that. So fish can really fly?! Riki: Riki not see before either. Village and forest not have flying fish. Reyn: Right then! Only one thing for it. We catch one and eat it! Riki: ''want five for himself!'' Reyn: My time has come! I will show all of Bionis my fishing skills! Riki: Ah! No! Reyn: What's the matter with you?! Riki: Riki remember than creatures with wings are special to Nopon. If Riki eat flying fish, Riki get in trouble! Reyn: Don't worry about it. No one’s looking. Riki: No, no, no! Dunga will get mad! But... Riki’s stomach make noise... Reyn: I won't tell anyone. But that means you've gotta fish twice as hard as me. Riki: Riki not happy, but food is most important to Riki. Riki get all fish before Reyn! Reyn: I knew it. When food’s around you’re suddenly up for it! Net 0 (+4, -4) Riki: ''Riki just see one!'' See, see! Fish fly! Reyn: Oh yeah. I saw that. So fish can really fly?! Riki: Riki not see before either. Village and forest not have flying fish. Reyn: Right then! Only one thing for it. We catch one and eat it! Riki: ''silly Reyn!'' Reyn: What? We ain’t allowed or something? Riki: Flying fish special. It sacred! Reyn eat fish then be cursed! Reyn: Just looks like any old fish. I reckon it'll taste great. Riki: Tut tut tut. Reyn no understand. Reyn see Riki has wings, no? Creatures with wings are special. Reyn: I gotcha. So it’s like eating your own kind. Riki: Gross, Reyn! But yes... Reyn: Sorry, man. Don’t mean to scare. It’s all right, though. We’ve got loads of tasty fish back home. Riki: Umm... Reyn? Riki hungry now... Reyn: Come on, then! I'll take you. We’ll have to get my fishing stuff. Whoever catches the most fish wins! Riki: You are on, Reyn! Riki good at fishing! Net 0 (-4, +4) Riki: ''teasing Riki!'' Reyn has lost his plot! Reyn silly Hom Hom! Reyn: Calm down, Riki. Don’t get so defensive. Riki: Riki not feel nice when Reyn make fun of Riki. Reyn: Looking at the water again, I can see... something like that. Riki: See! Riki told Reyn truth! Eryth Sea has lots and lots of strange fish swimming. Reyn: ''guess you were right.'' They even got hovering rocks in this place. I’ll believe anything. Riki: Riki want to visit many other strange places. See all of Bionis! Riki and friends can see lots and lots of strange creatures together. Reyn: Sounds like a plan, Riki. And just think of all the food to eat! Riki: Reyn's eyes bigger than his great big fat stomach! Reyn: Take a look at yourself, lard ball. Riki: Riki want to finish fighting and go travelling with Reyn, as friends! Reyn: Friends, huh? I’ll think about that one. But I wouldn’t mind seeing a bit of Bionis either. Loss (-8) Riki: ''teasing Riki!'' Reyn has lost his plot! Reyn silly Hom Hom! Reyn: Calm down, Riki. Don’t get so defensive. Riki: Riki not feel nice when Reyn make fun of Riki. Reyn: Looking at the water again, I can see… something like that. Riki: See! Riki told Reyn truth! Eryth Sea has lots and lots of strange fish swimming. Reyn: ''know what’s stranger?'' How on Bionis are you forty?! That means you’re like... an old man! Riki: Riki not old man! Nopon and Hom Hom different! Reyn: But the Nopon I met at Colony 9 acted their age. Why not you? Riki: Reyn should act his age! Five! Reyn a big baby like littlepon! Reyn: Why you little... I’m gonna... Oh, I give up. What’s the point? Riki: Riki older than Reyn so Reyn should respect Riki! Reyn: OK, old man. I’ll give it a go. You haven’t got long left anyway... Category:Eryth Sea Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts